Inside the Suitcase: Stuffed Toy
by The Wizard Rider
Summary: Yes, it's pretty much known that the Fullmetal Alchemist is tough. Strong, stubborn, hot-headed. But what happens when they find out he keeps a stuffed toy in his suitcase? One-shot.


_**Summary:** **Yes, it's pretty much known that the Fullmetal Alchemist is tough. Strong, stubborn, hot-headed. But what happens when they find out he keeps a stuffed toy in his suitcase? One-shot.**_

* * *

 _"Edward! I have your favourite bunny rabbit here!"_

 _It's 1903. Ed's a cocky little four-year-old. His mother, Trisha Elric, walks over and hands the little blue bunny rabbit over to her little blond-haired son. Ed takes it happily, hugging it and laughing. "Bunny Bunny!" he cries. "He's all clean now!"_

 _Bunny Bunny's a blue bunny rabbit, created by Trisha herself shortly after Edward's birth. A warm smile on his face, along with a blue bow tie makes him 'cute and smart', according to Edward. He smiles happily as he throws Bunny Bunny up in the air and catches him._

 _"Brother, can I use it too?" Edward's younger brother by one year, three-year-old Alphonse Elric, wearing a dark blue singlet, lime green shorts and little slippers. "Brother? Please?"_

 _Edward frowns, and hugs Bunny Bunny tight. "No! It's mine! Get your own! And HIS name is BUNNY BUNNY!"_

 _"But Bunny Bunny sounds like a girl name!"_

 _"IT'S A BOY!" Ed yells, hugging Bunny Bunny tighter._

 _Trisha frowns, then smiles as she pats Alphonse on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Alphonse, I fixed your wooden horse. Go play with it while your brother's playing with Bunny Bunny."_

 _Alphonse nods, and grins as he heads away over to the bedroom. Trisha turns to Edward, and sighs. "Ed, don't you want to share with Al?"_

 _"But I_ do _share with him," Ed frowns. "I share my other toys with him. But not Bunny Bunny. Bunny Bunny's MINE."_

 _Trisha laughs. "All right, Ed. Just keep him clean next time, won't you?"_

 _(Last time, Ed took Bunny Bunny outside with Winry. They started fighting over the bunny as Winry wanted to touch him, and Ed said no, and he fell into the mud. Ed still blames Winry for the event.)_

 _"Yes, Mommy!" Ed smiles as he runs away, holding Bunny Bunny in the air, yelling, "LET'S PLAY!"_

 _Her husband, Van Hohenheim, steps into the room. He's heading out, and won't be back for a week. He frowns as he says, "I just saw Edward running down the hallway. He seems so attached to that rabbit of his, isn't he?"_

 _Trisha nods. "He really loves it."_

 _"Don't make him_ too _attached to it," Hohenheim says._

 _"He'll be responsible enough to let go of it one day," replies Trisha._

 _Hohenheim doesn't make a response, but instead he says, "Alright. I'll be heading out now."_

 _The door closes, and Trisha hears Ed laughing and giggling and yelling lovingly, "BUNNY BUNNY!"_

I hope Ed really DOES be responsible to let go of his bunny, _A voice says in Trisha's head._ He might not...

* * *

"Yo, Colonel Jerk."

Fourteen-year-old Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, strode in smugly, with a large smirk on his mouth. He wore his usual red trench coat with the sign of alchemy - the Flamel - in black on the back. He wore his black jacket, and his usual black pants and boots, covering his left leg, which was an automail prosthetic. He wore gloves, the one on his right concealing an automail right hand. Slung over his shoulder was his large suitcase.

He was accompanied by his younger brother, thirteen-year-old Alphonse Elric, who was nothing but a large suit of armour with a blood rune inside. He made a _CLANK CLANK CLANK_ sound as his empty hollow metal foot stepped behind his older brother.

Colonel Roy Mustang was sitting at his desk, sighing at the mountain of paperwork he had to do, ignoring Lt. Havoc's and Lt. Breda's yells at their superior officer to start signing the paperwork. He looked up as he saw Edward. "Oh, Fullmetal. What are you doing here?"

"Your report, Colonel Idiot." Edward slapped the papers at his desk, smirking like a total idiot himself.

Mustang grabbed the stapled papers, and read the first line, then stopped. "I can't read it, Fullmetal."

"Oh, you can't read? Do you need to go back to preschool, Colonel Stupid?"

"No, it's just that the words are unreadable. Most of it looks like scribble. Even your _name_ looks like a scribble. Do it again." Mustang handed it back, but Ed turned away and scoffed. "You just want me to work hard and to do it all over again, huh?"

Alphonse inclined his head. "Sorry, sir, ignore him." He glanced around, and said: "Anyways, where's Lieutenant Hawkeye? Isn't she meant to be with you today?"

Mustang's mouth twitched, but only for a little and for a moment, then he regained his normal face and said, "She's out on an errand today. She'll be back soon."

"Okay." Alphonse took the report and, scolding his brother, he said, "Brother, I _told_ you not to procrastinate! Now look!" Alphonse glanced at his brother's report. " _I_ can't read it! Idiot! You did it at _three in the morning, didn't you!_ Brother, don't waste time!"

"Hmph," grumbled Edward, "Say that to Colonel Time Waster."

"And Fullmetal, I can _hear you,"_ Mustang raised an eyebrow. "I'll be expecting your report, _neater,_ if you didn't know. No later than next week, alright?"

Edward grunted. "Fine," then began to head out, but Alphonse stopped him. "Brother, put this report in your suitcase."

To Alphonse and Mustang's surprise, Edward's cheeks turned a shade of scarlet red. "No, Al, I'll just hold it..."

"No, Brother, you're going to forget about it, so put it in your suitcase." Alphonse reached out his large hand for the older Elric's suitcase, but Edward pulled it away from within his reach and said, "Nah, I'll just throw it away and start from scratch."

"Brother, you can just copy your report from here onto a new sheet of paper with neater handwriting. After all, you said that you're the only one who can read your writing. And you've done it before-"

"SHUT UP I'M NOT GOING TO OPEN MY SUITCASE!"

"Hey, Fullmetal." Mustang stood. "As your commanding officer, I order you to open your suitcase. Now."

 _He must be really up to something with his suitcase,_ the Flame Alchemist thought. _Maybe he has something bad inside it._ _I'll have to see what it is._

"Hell no!" Edward began to run out, but his brother held him by the coat and pulled him back.

"LET ME GO AL, LET'S LEAVE!"

"BROTHER!"

"FULLMETAL, WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE COURT-MARTIALED FOR DISOBEYING ORDERS?!" Mustang yelled. "OPEN YOUR SUITCASE! IT'S NOT LIKE SOMETHING BAD'S _GOING TO HAPPEN!"_

Edward stopped, and grit his teeth. "No."

"Brother, it's nothing bad." Alphonse sighed. He held his hands behind his back instantly and innocently, but as Edward relaxed and held his suitcase normally by his side again, Alphonse snatched the suitcase right from him.

"HEY, AL GIVE THAT _BACK! DAMMIT!"_

"Don't worry, Brother, I won't mess up anything. I'll just stuff the report in-" _CLICK_ was the sound of the suitcase opening, and then, the Alphonse's armour eyes _literally_ widened.

A little blue bunny was sitting atop the papers and the books that kept Edward Elric's alchemical notes. It was bright blue, and looked partially old - the right ear was partly open at the top with a little stuffing spilling out. A darker blue bow tie lay neatly upon his chest, and Alphonse noticed his smile was still intact.

 _Ten years... he still kept it..._

"BROTHER," boomed Alphonse, "WHY DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR LITTLE RABBIT WITH YOU?"

Edward did what was a mixture of a nervous gulp, and a shocked and embarrassed gasp. He grabbed Bunny Bunny, and held him tight, stroking him on the head. "DON'T CALL HIM A MINIATURE HALF-PINT PIPSQUEAK THAT DOESN'T GROW BECAUSE HE CAN'T DRINK MILK AND CAN'T GO TO THE BEACH BECAUSE THE SAND AND THE TIDE WILL SWEEP HIM AWAY BECAUSE HE'S THE SIZE OF A RICE GRAIN! AND, BY THE WAY, HIS NAME IS _BUNNY BUNNY!"_

Then Edward kept stroking his head, glaring at Alphonse, then heard little chuckling from behind him. He turned...

"OH MY GOSH, FULLMETAL, YOU KEEP A TOY _BUNNY_ WITH YOU?"

"IT'S NOT A BUNNY YA USELESS IDIOT COLONEL HIS _NAME_ IS _BUNNY BUNNY_ AND HE'S THE BEST BUNNY IN THE WORLD!"

Mustang burst into laughter. "Let me see your stuffed toy."

Edward growled, "No! It's mine! Never! I don't trust your filthy hands on him! He only loves _ME!"_ Then Edward frowned as he heard chuckling and snickering, in failed attempts of being covered by coughs and sneezes and clearing of throats.

2nd Lieutenant Breda. 2nd Lieutenant Havoc. Master Sergeant Kain Fuery. Warrant Officer Vato Falman.

They were laughing at him. _Laughing at him. Laughing at him and BUNNY BUNNY._

"YOU IDIOTS!" he roared. "DON'T INSULT BUNNY BUNNY! LOOK, HE'S CRYING!"

"Maybe you are, Fullmetal," smirked Mustang. Gosh, just recently Edward had been teasing the Flame Colonel about being useless in the rain. _Look who's useless now?_

"SHUT UP!"

"Brother, please! Just stop your immature attitude-"

"AL, THEY INSULTED BUNNY BUNNY!"

"Brother, Ed, Edward... it's just a _soft toy,_ for goodness's sake..."

"Toy? TOY?!"

Mustang kept on roaring endlessly with continuous laughter. "How old are you, Fullmetal? You said you were _fourteen..._ or are you _only four?"_ He stood and left his desk, and reached out to grab Bunny Bunny. "Let me hold him. I want to see how _special_ he is... you're _fourteen_ and you still keep a _stuffed toy_ with you... oh, for heaven's sake, Fullmetal... I'm dying... I can't breathe... HA HA HA HA HA!"

 _"COLONEL, YOU IDIOT!"_ Edward yelled loudly. He looked at Al. "THANK YOU, DEAR BROTHER, NOW I'M A _LAUGHING STOCK!"_

"I'm sorry, Brother," Alphonse bowed his head, "I didn't mean to, but you're acting like a kid, you're acting like a small child-"

"WHO JUST CALLED ME AN ELF-SIZED MINUTE MIDGET THAT CAN'T BE SEEN BY ANYONE AND THAT CAN BE EASILY BE SWEPT AWAY BY THE WIND BECAUSE HE'S AS LIGHT AS A FEATHER AND AS SMALL AS A PEA?!"

"You did!" Mustang and Alphonse said in unison, but Mustang was howling loudly with laughter, and Alphonse said it in a tone that clearly said _You're embarrassing us, Brother, so please shut up and put your rabbit back where it belongs._

"I thought you burned him down, along with the rest of our house!"

 _"D'YOU THINK I'D LEAVE HIM BURNING TO DEATH, ALONE AND SCARED? I TOOK HIM TO CENTRAL FOR MY STATE ALCHEMIST TEST!"_ Edward rocked Bunny Bunny in his arms as if the stuffed toy was a little baby. "HE'S MY BEST FRIEND - AAAGH! PRETEND YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT!"

Mustang was still laughing, now having to hold onto the desk for support, but the laughter, the yelling and the "Please stop, Brother!"s ceased abruptly as 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye came walking in, face stern, holding a brown teddy bear wearing a mini Amestrian State Military uniform and a military hat.

"Sir, your Fuhrer Teddy has finished his wash at the cleaners-"

Mustang turned white. His eyes were wider than the small sidearms the military used. Edward turned to him and smirked diabolically, still stroking Bunny Bunny's head.

"Uh oh."

* * *

 ** _Part of the reason why I wrote this is because I kept a teddy bear when I was a kid (and when I mean KID, I mean, like, age eleven. I still have the bear sitting on my shelf)._**

 ** _Another reason why I wrote this because in Ouran High School Host Club, Honey has his prized Usa-chan, and Tamaki has his teddy bear (I forgot what it was called)._**

 ** _But mostly, I was like, MAYBE... WHAT IF ED HAD A STUFFED TOY THAT HE STILL HAS WITH HIM? So this story was born!_**

 ** _So... this is goodbye for now, I'll be on hiatus until December, see you next time!_**


End file.
